Lo que mas me importa
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Este fic es despues de zero g, y de alguna manera basado en una experiencia


Lo que mas me importa

Habia sido un dia largo donde ginga intento pasar tiempo con su hija de 14 años llamada Hoshi, ya que madoka tenia que ir de viaje por una semana pero el honestamente no conoce a su propia hija ya que por sus obligaciones como el blaider legendario el solo podia volver a casa como 5 veces al año pero esos dias a veces el no podia llegar, Por eso es que hoshi a veces siente que no tiene padre y solo tiene a su mama.

El intento llevarla a beypark para pasar tiempo juntos pero muchos niños comenzaron a rodear a ginga en busca de batallas, consejos ,etc.

Ginga no supo exactamente que paso cuando descuido a hoshi por un rato pero cuando volvio a tornar su atencion a ella hoshi le habia roto la nariz a un chico, El se enojo con ella y empezaron a discutir entonces se fueron y cuando volvieron a B-Pit decidieron volver a hablar

Ginga: vete a tu cuarto, hora de dormir- dijo enojado por la actitud de su hija

Hoshi: pues no tengo sueño- dijo completamente indiferente a su padre

Ginga: y pensar que pese que podriamos conocernos mejor pero sabes, tu actitud es una pesadilla

Hoshi: sabes, tu ¡tuviste 14 años para intentar conocerme pero preferiste estar ahi para otros que para tu propia familia!- dijo empezando a gritar

Ginga: ¡no me levantes la voz jovencita!, ¡y yo nunca las abandone!- dijo empezando una discucion

Hoshi: ¿y que hay de todos esos años de que le pregunte a mama cuando llegaria papi?

Ginga: ¿empezaras con eso de nuevo?, ¡entiende que tuve muchas cosas importantes!

Hoshi: ¿mas importantes que tu hija?

Ginga: ...- el no supo contestar eso

Hoshi: sabes algo,¡ yo desearia mil veces que mi padre no fuera el gran ginga hagane, que el mundo completo no me presionara esperando grandesa de mi y mucho mas desearia no parecerme a ti!- dijo probocando a su padre a gritarle

Ginga: ¡pues felicidades, porque ademas de mi cabello no te pareces en nada a mi, nisiquiera eres una buena blaider!

Hoshi: pues almenos yo si tengo cerebro porque si no lo tuviera ¡yo seria igual que tu!

Ginga: pues en lo que a mi respecta no heredaste nada de mi, ¡nisiquiera mi espiritu blaider!- dijo ginga muy furioso

Para hoshi esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso y despues de gritar, ella empezo a llorar e irse a su cuarto

Ginga: no me des la espalda señorita, ¡dime ¿que rayos quieres de mi?!

Hoshi: quiero a mi padre- dijo entre lagrimas saliendo corriendo y encerrandoce en su cuarto

Ginga se quedo ahi sin palabras sabiendo que ella tenia razon porque el sintio por un tiempo lo que es no tener a tu padre cerca y odiaba ese sentimiento pero se sentia peor al obligar a su hija a sentir ese dolor toda su vida, despues de pensar el fue a el cuarto de hoshi y toco la puerta

Hoshi: ¡LARGATE!- grito llorando en su almoada

El decidio darle tiempo y se quedo pensando en su habitacion, y despues el encontro unas fotos, todas eran de madoka junto a hoshi ambas felices pero al final habia una foto que para el significaba mucho, era una foto del dia en que ella nacio, era la unica foto donde ginga estaba con ella todos juntos ya que el se fue unos 2 años despues, pero el recordaba ese dia como si fuese ayer

**Flashback**

Ginga entraba a la sala de hospital donde estaba madoka cargando a alguien que habia esperado mucho tiempo

Madoka: ginga, creo que hay alguien a quien debes conocer- le dijo entregandole a la bebe en sus brazos

Ginga: hola, mi amor ¿como estas?, soy tu papa ,A partir de ahora yo siempre estare contigo protegiendote, te lo prometo, y sabes eres perfecta , superas a todo lo que yo esperaba- dijo antes de empezar a llorar de emocion

Madoka: ¿ya decidiste un nombre?

Ginga: si, tu nombre sera hoshi porque eres la estrella que siempre me impulsara a seguir- le dijo a la bebe que adoro en el momento que la vio

Madoka: es un hermoso nombre, ¿porque lloras?- le pregunto a su esposo

Ginga: porque a partir de ahora soy padre e intentare ser el mejor padre del mundo, te amo madoka- dijo besando a madoka en los labios tiernamente

**Fin del flashback**

Con ese recuerdo sintio los ojos cristalinos pensando que falto a su promesa, despues penso en todo lo que le dijo y en como lastimo sus sentimientos hasta hacerla llorar

Ginga: me siento como un imbecil se supone que yo deberia intentar ser buen padre y ponerla feliz o hacerla darse cuenta que me importa y que no la dejare sola mas tiempo, no herirla con un tema muy delicado y hacerla llorar, debo arreglar esto- dijo antes de ir al cuarto de hoshi

Pero cuando abrio la puerta hoshi ya no estaba pero a el se le ocurrio un lugar donde podria estar

Mientras tanto en el parque:

Hoshi estaba llorando y pensando

**Flashback**

Madoka y hoshi estaban celebrando su cumpleaños numero 10 pero hoshi se negaba a comenzar la fiesta sin que llegara ginga

Madoka: ¿querida no soplaras las velas?- le pregunto muy preocupada a su hija

Hoshi: no, quiero esperar a que llegue papi, el siempre llega en mi cumpleaños

Madoka: hoshi, papi tenia cosas importantes que hacer y no podra venir- le dijo madoka con mucha tristeza

Hoshi: ok, pero quiero quedarme despierta por si llega- dijo la pequeña muy seria

Madoka: esta bien

Despues de comer el pastel y abrir los obsequios hoshi se quedo dormida abrazando el lanzador que ginga le dio a los 4 años, madoka penso por un rato con mucha tristeza y despues de dejarla en su cama hoshi se desperto y vio a su mama llorar

**Fin del flashback**

Hoshi seguia llorando hasta que escucho los pasos de alguien y ese alguien era ginga, y cuando este se le empezo a acercar ella le dijo algo

Hoshi: no quiero verte- dijo abrazando sus piernas y bajando la cabeza para que su papa no la viera llorar

Ginga: ¿podrias escucharme?, te lo suplico- dijo sentandose a su lado

Hoshi: ok- dijo sin mirarlo

Ginga: se que he sido un torpe, por no pensar en ti y en tu madre lo suficiente, tambien no querer intentar comprender que te he decepcionado y he sido un mal padre y no pude cumplir mi promesa y...lo que yo trato de decir es que me perdones, tu me importas mas que nada en la vida, tu y tu madre fueron lo mejor que pude haber recibido y-yo...porfavor perdoname- dijo al no poder resistir las lagrimas que salian de sus ojos

Cuando hoshi vio a su papa llorar no pudo resistir las ganas de abrazarlo y el le correspondio el abrazo y ella tambien sintio ganas de llorar

Hoshi: papa, ¿puedo?- dijo intentando contener las lagrimas

Ginga: ¿hacer que?- dijo todavia muy sorprendido porque no recordaba la ultima vez que le dijo papa

Hoshi: es que kiyoteru (el hijo de kyoya) me dijo que no es bueno que te vean llorar asi que mejor debes llorar en el hombro de alguien, ¿puedo?- dijo al no poder contener mas sus lagrimas

Ginga: claro que puedes

Sin mas ella se puso a llorar en el hombro de ginga, mientras el la abrasaba con mas fuerza y la consolaba, un buen rato despues ella dejo de llorar y se puso a ver el cielo junto a su padre

Hoshi: ¿es mas importante que yo?- pregunto sin rodeos

Ginga: ¿que cosa?

Hoshi: el beyblade, ¿te importa mas que yo y mama?

Ginga: hoshi, de las cosas que me importan tu y mama estan al frente en la lista- dijo poniendola feliz

Hoshi: perdon por como actue esta tarde, no debi dejarme probocar- se disculpo por lo sucedido en beypark

Ginga: ¿pero que fue lo que paso?

Hoshi: pues ese chico me dijo que ¿que se sentia ser la hija de una leyenda y apestar en el beyblade?, luego me quito mi lanzador y lo rompio, entonces me enoje y le rompi la nariz, se que no debi

Ginga: otra cosa en la que te pareces a mi- dijo riendose un poco

Hoshi: tu dijiste que no me parezco a ti en nada, solo en el cabello- dijo mirando su cabello rojo

Ginga: pues estube mal, eres hiperactiva, obstinada,alegre, fuerte y muy determinada

Hoshi: gracias, oye tengo mucho sueño ¿podriamos volver a casa?- dijo bostezando, entonces ginga la subio a su espalda y se fue caminando devuelta a B-Pit.

Al llegar a casa el la acosto en su cama y le dio las buenas noches

Ginga: ¿quieres pasar el dia juntos mañana?- le pregunto antes de que ella se durmiera

Hoshi: si papi, buenas noches- dijo antes de quedarse dormida

Ginga se quedo un rato viendola dormir, sintiendo mucha felicidad, pero despues alguien entro a B-Pit

Ginga: ¿madoka?- pregunto al ver a su esposa

Madoka: llegue antes de lo planeado, ¿como les fue?

Ginga: ya estamos mejor, mañana pasaremos el dia los tres juntos

Madoka: ¿cuanto tiempo te quedaras?- pregunto con tristeza

Ginga: el tiempo necesario para remendar el tiempo perdido- dijo abrazandola

Madoka empezo a llorar de felicidad y lo beso en los labios

Ginga se puso a reir despues de que se separaron para tomar aire

Madoka: ¿que pasa?- pregunto al ver su pequeña risa

Ginga: recupere lo que mas me importa- dijo antes de volverla a abrazar

Fin


End file.
